The World At Her Fingertips
by LOLChanny819
Summary: That's what purity is, isn't it? It's reminding Chad that maybe, somewhere, maybe even right in front of him, an angel does exist. And maybe, just maybe, her name is Sonny Monroe.


**Disclaimer: Fantasmic is the way to describe me owning Sonny with a Chance. So…I guess I can't use it. Because I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Hello wonderful huggables! Okay, so I updated Trickling Soulless, in case you read that. And I felt like I needed to write, so this is what happened. Not to mention the girl that makes me smile, Camilla Monet, needed something to cheer her up. So Cammy, this. Is. For. YOU. You cool cheese of a girl. Remember, you rock more than a cradle, Cammy Lamby.:) And this was inspired by Never Grow Up and Innocent by Taylor Swift.**

The World At Her Fingertips

Sonny smiled, giggling lightly and jumping up to catch a firefly, the dim sunlight casting a shadow over the sight. The girl radiated right now, when it was just her versus the world. Nature collided with Sonny and proved to Chad once again that maybe angels do exist.

He smiled, watching her from the steps of the studio as she chased another firefly, laughter echoing through the air like a peal of bells. It's magic, really. She's magic.

He can't help but smile and laugh with her. She makes everything so innocent, and she's everything he wishes he had had the chance to be. But showbiz kind of put a lid on that, and he never got to be a kid. He hopes she never changes. He loves her _now_, in 2010, when she's 17 and angelic. And he knew he'd stop her from being crushed by Hollywood, no matter what he had to do to do it.

She dances around in the grass, her melodic laughter reminding him of the time when the day and night meet and everything's calm and perfect for a few moments, almost like time stopped just where you wanted it to. Her eyes sparkle with youth and the sun traces patterns of innocence on her. It brings out her natural beauty in a way that makes Chad's breath catch in his throat, and suddenly it hurts even more to know she can never be his.

The twilight summer night reflects everything she is and it slaps him in the face, almost saying, 'bet you wish you were even worthy of loving her. But you're not, and it's called stealing what doesn't belong to you.' He bites his lip, his eyes watching her in sadness. Moisture begins to bud in his eyes, but he doesn't let it spill over. Why? Because he's Chad Dylan Cooper, and he doesn't deserve to even feel this pity, because he's not worth it.

She's worth it, and he'd give his life for her, but he knows the whispers in the wind are right. He shouldn't love her; it'd be scarring the vision of purity that is Sonny Monroe. But his heart told him it was too late, and that he'd just have to keep it to himself.

Chad feels like a monster, like he's taking something away from her by loving her, but he can't stop his heart from beating faster when he sees her. He can't stop his pulse from racing every time she smiles. And he can't get rid of the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that suffocates him every day, but in a good way, because he knows he's just breathing easier.

Chad knows, as he hears another chime of laughter and a cry of victory as she talks to the little lightning bug in her hand, that she's everything to him. He knows her purity is what keeps him strong, that if she were to ever lose her shine, his world would twist and turn and reality would come crashing down.

For now he's happy just living in his little figment of imagination where he can watch her and not feel the pain. When he's with her, it doesn't hurt as much, because at least he's worthy of being her _friend_. And he knows that needs to be enough, so he fights his beating heart. But it just beats faster and more clearly, practically chanting her name. And he's surprisingly okay with it when he can see her face, and he doesn't fight it.

Yet when he goes home at night and lies down in bed, staring up at the stars and wishing on one so she'll love him, maybe, just maybe, it does hurt. He curses himself for taking away her ability to belong to anyone else. Because he knows, when it comes down to it, he's selfish enough to tell her no, she's his and no one else's. And he'll be the one to ruin her fairytale ending, to lock the maiden in the tower.

But for now, he doesn't dwell on it, because she's _there_. She's right in front of him, and the twilight is playing with his heart, tugging on it. But it feels good, so he lets himself feel again. He misses this; the moments when he lets his heart work instead of his head. But he always pays for it at night, because he hates himself more for letting himself love her.

Sonny dances over to him, a small smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes. "Chad," the name sounds beautiful on her lips, "come play with me."

He looks at her in disbelief. "What?" There's a small smile on his face though, and he doesn't try to fight it, though he's sure she knows now that he cares, and is dying slowly because he spread it on accident. He seems to do that a lot.

She shakes her head, holding out a hand for him to take. He looks at it, afraid he'll crush it if he touches her. "Uh uh. Nope. You don't have a choice. Come on. The fireflies are waiting."

And he laughs and stands up, grabbing her hand. She smiles at him. But then he does something really stupid. He intertwines their fingers, and he doesn't let go. She gives him a confused look, but pulls him to the grass anyway.

He's half aware of the fireflies in the air around him. He's focusing more on the feel of her small, fragile hand in his, and how amazing it is. How he's glad she didn't pull away, because he might lose it if she does.

She nods as they get to the grass and pulls her hand away, turning to face him. He feels empty, but reminds himself that touching her is killing her, and that he was stupid to do that. "Okay, go nuts. The fireflies want to be touched by CDC."

He raises an eyebrow. "You do know how that sounded, right?"

She just laughs, completely unaware of her innocence being shredded at the moment, especially by that comment. He smiles back at her and leaps up, catching a small firefly in his hand and showing it to her. "For you."

With a wistful look, she slowly nods. "I think," She bites her lip, and it's so tempting it's all he can focus on. "I think that's the most romantic present I've ever been given." Then she smiles, and he knows she's joking.

They catch fireflies for hours, nothing but laughter and occasional sentences breaking the silence. But finally it gets dark out, and he walks over to her. "Okay, I'm sure the fireflies will be back tomorrow. But for now, I don't want the mosquitoes to see how tempting you look right now."

He's joking, but as he realizes what he's said, how much he just revealed, a blush begins to creep up his face. She laughs, but she's smiling and he wonders if she knows. "Bye Chad. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiles softly and waves as her mom pulls up and she leaves. Suddenly, he realizes what he's done. He was so close to ruining her. He was so close to showing her the truth. And he _loathes_ himself for it. But he can't take the words back. They've already been said.

So instead Chad closes his eyes and plops down on the grass, watching the moon rise up in the breezy California night. And he names a star after her, no matter how cheesy that is. For now, he's content to love her. Even if she's like the star. She's a million miles away.

**What did you think? Surprisingly, I liked it! Do you know how rare that is for me? Oh my golly gee, oh my pineapples, and oh my oompa loompa, I actually liked it! Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited. Once again, Cammy, I hope you liked it! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
